


These Shadows In Darkness

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [20]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A headcanon I thought of for the immortal villain, Appearance of a creature, Being Afraid and having Slight Fear, Black Hat slightly trapped his human scientist with him, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demonic speaking, Fluff and Angst, Flug gets stuck in a room with his boss, Late at Night, M/M, Marks made from Claws, References to Darkness and Shadows, Sharing a Bed, Strangely enough this happens after some years have passed each time, Talking, The eldritch demon truly is a dark nightmare, Thinking About Him, Warmth and Coldness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Dr. Flug gets trapped with Black Hat in the eldritch demon’s room, for a night, after he refused to come out for awhile.[Mostly fluffy Paperhat One-shot]





	These Shadows In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that scene from The Ancient Magus Bride with Chise and Elias where they are together in his room, when he lost control of himself and she stays & comforts him.

It's night, dark and cold out. It is nice, peaceful.

 

Flug thought it was. He let himself get distract with it. To get his thoughts off what he's really thinking about. Which his mind was on their boss, that being full of darkness, the eldritch demon, Black Hat.

 

He is worried for him.

 

Because the villain hasn't come out of his room for three days, and the human scientist didn't know why, which concerned him more.

 

Worry filled his heart, a sad feeling.

 

No one talked to him yet, but that didn't mean they don't care.

 

He wasn't the only person in this mansion who felt that way. Dementia and 5.0.5 were worrying too.

 

Flug sighed softly. He also fixed his paperbag.

 

He decided to do something about this.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Flug walked down the hallway and upstairs, towards the eldritch's room.

 

He knocked quietly on the door. He knew the demonic being heard him, the older male always does. He also probably sensed him.

 

But, there was no reply, not even a voice yelling out or telling him to leave.

 

Although, what creeped him out a bit, was the scratching noises from claws, against that door. That he could hear.

 

Flug also hears someone walking over to him from behind. He got startled. Until he glanced, looking at who was there. It was just Dementia and 5.0.5. He sighed in relief.

 

“What are you doing?” Dementia asks, in curiosity, wondering why he was near there.

 

“I'm just gonna check on Black Hat, that's all.”

 

He knows that talking was probably useless, but he decides to try anyway.

 

“S-sir? Are you okay..?”

 

But before he could really finish what he was saying, it was opened and Flug was grabbed by something black. He was pulled inside, as the door was shut behind him.

 

“Flug-!” Dementia had ran into that door, after the human scientist disappeared in that last second.

 

She tried to open the door, but it's locked now.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Flug had closed his eyes, as he was dragged in. 

 

He opened them again. He was slightly shocked. He breathed quietly.

 

Flug stares at that door, as he notices the claw marks. It scratched on there. 

 

He still lays on the reddish carpet floor.

 

Then, he realized something, it slowly sank in.

 

He is in Black Hat's room..

 

That and there was someone else's breathing, hearing it close, somewhere in the shadows of this dark place.

 

“B-Black Hat?” he said, silently.

 

Fear filled him, as his blood ran colder than earlier now.

 

It crawled over to him now. A dark being leaned down.

 

It was like a creature out of a horror film or a truly horrifying nightmare.

 

This had to be Black Hat, but he looked a lot different now.. His claws and teeth were still sharp. Although, he is bigger in size now, slightly towering over him. His clothes, expect for his pants, were ripped and torn off. His body was very skinny, that it showed his bones, especially this spine almost out of his back. His eyes seemed deadly as well, one of them was still crimson red with black where the white should be and the other was just pitch dark with nothing there. Tentacles falling down, sticking out of his sides, before he sucked them back into his body, when he saw the human was there.

 

He had noticed him.

 

“ **Flug..** ” His voice was still deep and low, although now also demonic. “ **Are you afraid of me?** ” His stare stayed on him.

 

Flug also stared at him. “I-I can't lie to you. I am a little bit scared. Do you want me to leave?” 

 

“ **No, if you don't mind, I'd like you to stay. Sorry, that my appearance frightens you.** ” 

 

“I-It's alright. I'II stay with you.” 

 

After that was said, Flug was probably imagining it, but he could've sworn that Black Hat had a slight smile at that. A genuine one. Not a twisted grin or evil smirk. 

 

“What happened?” Flug asked him, with slight hesitation. 

 

“ **Oh, well, this happens every fifteen years. Especially at night, during many hours. My true demonic form comes out, for a few days and stays that way, without my control. I should turn back to my normal self in two more days. I just didn't want you or the others to see me in the appearance that I'm in right now..** ” Black Hat told his scientist. 

 

“It's fine. I don't mind it.” Flug replied at that. 

 

Black Hat was still staring deeply at that human, then he drags him away from the ground and onto the bed. 

 

Flug was laying down there, his back against it. 

 

The eldritch demon stays on top of him, leaning over the scientist. 

 

His claws was touched, gently, by him. Which calmed Black Hat a bit. 

 

Flug's paperbag was ripped slightly from when he was dragged in that room, so he just takes it off. There's no reason to keep it on, if the demonic eldritch knows what he looks like anyway. 

 

Black Hat touches Flug's hair, as he was careful to not hurt him. His skin had a coldness to it. 

 

Flug smiled again, at this affection from him. 

 

He was closing his eyes now.

 

This human scientist falls asleep, as he felt the eldritch demon's slightly affectionate touch. That cold feeling was nice to him. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, Dementia was still on the other side of the door, now with a crowbar in her hands. 

 

She holds this weapon with a firm grip. 

 

5.0.5 is whimpering in a quiet way, standing behind her. He was fearful for Flug.

 

'Don’t worry, Fluggy, I'II get you out of there. Somehow, I will.’ Dementia thought, to herself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few hours later -_

 

Flug opened his eyes again. 

 

He looked around, noticing that it's early morning now. 

 

He also noticed that he is in Black Hat's bed, with the dark being nowhere in sight. 

 

Flug remembered that he didn't have nightmares just by being with him. It was like Black Hat kept them away from only staying with the human scientist. 

 

He stayed there, in the cold yet slightly warm blankets, loving the silence. 

 

'Strange.. although, that night was nice, even with a demon..’ he thought to himself, having another smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
